warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyon the Furious
The new Chief Librarian of the Emperor's following the Changeling Debacle, Kyon is known for his storm-like temper and utter loathing of anyone who treats Psykers with anything other than respect, unless they are ignorant of their curse. This is a holdover from his youth in a particularly fanatical noble household on a now lost Hive World where he was abused by those he should have been able to rely on because he was a Psyker. History Early Life It should come as no surprise that when, at the tender age of 8, he accidentally killed his parents and non-psychic siblings with his psychic powers. Following this event, he fled into the depths of the hive world for the next few years with his 2 year-old sister, helping form a small gang of teenage hive gangers, whom he acted as an advisor for their leader. Several years later, during the turmoil of the 1st Tyrannic War, Hive Fleet Behemoth invaded the world. The Emperor's True Sons came to defend the world until it could be evacuated. Kyon, wracked by nightmares, told this gang to head to the surface of the hive, to seek answers. As they raced up the hive, the gang was set upon by a a dozen Spinegaunts. The gang, now numbering 37 members, were almost all killed by the merciless beasts. While they managed to fight off the monstrosities, only 4 gangers remained, the leader (Josh), Kyon, his sister Lydia and a recent addition to the gang, Smithers. While they reached the surface otherwise safely, the rest of their hive had been evacuated or slain. They managed to find a nearby Mechanicus lab and voxed the rescuing marines, who diverted a nearby Land Speeder to pick them up. Unknown to the children, a Lictor had been stalking them and had devoured the unfortunate techpriests, understanding that the children were about to be rescued. As they boarded the Land Speeder, the Lictor struck. Dragging the only full marine in the speeder out and butchered him in a few seconds, while the 2 scouts in the back tried to kill the creature with the speeder's weapons. As the beast tried to climb on the machine, Josh bravely grabbed a combat knife from one of the marine's belt and stabbed the beast in the eye. As he tried to move away, the creature's apparent death throes caught him off guard and he fell, impacting against the lictor's carapace and then the ferrocrete pavement. As the Lictor appeared dead, the space marine scouts dragged their dead leader onto the speeder, unwilling for his wargear, and more importantly, his geneseed be lost. As the speeder took off again, the Lictor, still living, grabbed the back end of the vehicle. Desperate to escape, Kyon and Lydia blasted the Lictor with Warp Lighting, stunning it long enough for the speeder to escape. When the speeder returned to the staging area, the 7th Company Captain, Connicus, didn't believe their story (he didn't believe anything that made Space Marines look anything less than perfect). However, the Chief Librarian, Mycroft the Wise, stood up for them and then allowed Smithers and Kyon to undertake the trials to become Astartes. Wargear Incinaros Kyon's personal Force Staff. Ornate and covered in art depicting dragons, it was gifted to him by the Chapter, recognising his firey temper and psychic power. It allows him to fire witch-fire as if from a flamer or to shoot fire balls with much more ease. Lydia's Dammnation Named after his traitor sister, Lydia, it is Kyon's personal suit of Power Armour with an integrated psyic hood. Personality Relationships Quotes By About Category:Space Marines Category:Psykers Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:Emperor's True Sons